Becoming One
by ADAMalchemist
Summary: We all know about Little Sisters and Big Daddies. We all know how they came to be. But what is it like going threw that? Crappy summery, I know. But I think the story is okay.
1. Captured

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on this site. It's more then likely going to suck. Please bare with me as I try my hardest. Please Review. I will post up three chapters to see if people actually like it. I don't own Bioshock. **

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

The water fell into the puddles bellow in the startling silent hall. Usually, the halls would be filled with at least one other sound. And, as I ran in, it scared me to see nobody was around.

The sound of the water was soon mixed with the sound of my bare feet hitting the large tiled floor. Only one other sound joined in the horrific orchestra that danced playfully in my ears. The sound of my mother screaming and crying, her pleading with the men at the door not to take me. That I was just a baby. At the time, when I heard this, the only thing I thought was how many times I've told my mother that I was a big girl now, not some baby.

My legs wouldn't stop running even after I lost feeling in them. They had gotten numb from a mixture of adrenaline and fear. Mainly, it was the fear. And it grew more and more as I saw that everybody in the city had gone to sleep. Nobody was there to help me. I stopped and looked around to see if I could find a place to rest and hide out. A place to call my mom and dad to tell them that I was alright.

As I looked, my knees finally gave out and my chest seemed to shrink as I gasped for air. Everything was silent for a moment, my ears full of blood. When I finally caught my breath and was ready to get up again, my heart stopped.

I could hear foot steps. Foot steps of a man walking toward me.

As I went to look up, all I saw was a dark figure pick me up and put me in a sack, throwing it over his shoulder.

The adrenaline at this point had vanished and the only thing I thought was that I was never going to see my family again. My little baby brother will never know about me. I silently began to cry, holding my knees as close as I could to my chest. I bounced off of the man's back as he walked and began to wonder where he was taking me. As this thought rushed threw my head like the water outside, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of warm hands gripping onto me, pulling me out of the bag. I opened my eyes just enough to make out a man's figure. He was carrying me somewhere. There were many noises, sounds. Voices and shrieks. Cries and hollers. If I hadn't had just woken up, I would have ran. But, I was freezing cold, my body wet. The man who grabbed me must have set me down in a puddle.

My eyes began to fall yet again as I curled up into the source of warmth. It was comforting, soothing. I even began to smile as I felt him stop. For a minute, I thought that he was looking at me. I felt many eyes staring at me. But I shook it off as I was being put into a bed. Again, I opened my eyes and looked down to see a big brown leather strap going from each end of the bed on top of a soft, dully fluffed blanket. My mind went into full shock. Why was there a need for such a thing on a bed?

"Hold Still!" Was the only thing I could hear clearly. I was no longer groggy, but my ears began to fill with my own set of loud screams. Pushing myself to sit up and resisting the simple order didn't help my cause.

The man pulled me back down and strapped me in good and tight, walking out and locking the door.

I began screaming, crying for my mother, my father, anyone to come and save me. The bed moved back and forth as I trashed around, trying to break free. The voices and screams from other rooms started over powering mine and I broke down and continued to cry. My head pounded by the time I was done and I looked up to see other people staring down at me. They were all talking and taking notes.

What was happening to us? What did they want that we had?


	2. Making a friend

The days went by horribly slow.

Everyday, my meals were passed under the door. I would eat silently with my hands and knock on the door, passing the tray back under. The small dresser across from my bed held two extra dresses and a small box of eight crayons.

During the day, I would color fishes on the wall and play with Mr. Teddy and Mrs. Teddy, the two teddy bears they left behind for me to play with.

At night, around six or seven, a doctor comes in. When I first saw him, I thought it was funny how his eyes slanted and the way he talked always seemed to make me giggle slightly. But that only was when he would talk to others or say goodbye to me. He would bring me to two special rooms every night. The first room was long and many other doctors watched as I would stare at two television screens. One had a picture of a diver and the other held a picture of a woman. Every time, I would take a minute to just stare at the woman on the screen and imagine it was my mother. But, if I pressed the button under the screen, I got shocked. It wasn't much, it just made my finger tingle but it still would hurt. The room after that, though, was scary and gave me nightmares. The funny looking doctor would strap me to a chair and make me watch movie after movie. After what seemed like forever, he would un-strap me and walk me back to my room.

As the days went by, me and the other girls called this man, Papa Suchong. He was the only man whose name we knew.

As the days went by, I began to hate the sight of the woman on the screen. Usually, I would stare at it and wish for my mother to come and take me away from all of this. But now, as I stare at that same screen that brought me a small portion of joy, I felt sickened. I looked away and at the diver. A few words popped into my head as I stared at his screen.

Safe.

Protector.

Father…

I smiled happily and pressed the button gladly and received my small reward of Salty's Potato Chips. Picking them up with such glee, I turned and looked at the doctors who just continued to write on their clipboards and mumble words that I couldn't hear.

* * *

Once a week, the doctors allow us all to play in the same room. Usually, it was just us girls, playing happily with our dolls and crayons. But this one day was different. Instead of it just being us, the doctors put other children in. Other children we've played with on the outside only a handful of times.

The doctors let boys into our playroom.

I stopped playing with one of my friends and looked up as they all stood there staring at us. They all had almost the same shirt on and almost the same shorts. Some of them had suspenders and most let their shirts hang out. One stuck out to me.

He was small and his brown hair was messy, but not as messy as the others. His eyes were big with the same curiousness of a cat. The doctors that lead them there walked out and closed the door, the sound of it locking echoed in the silence. Us girls sat there and stared at those boys for a while until a group of other girls started playing again. It snapped us out of our trance and we all began to play. The boys looked around and started playing with their own toys, staying on one side of the room.

But I never went back to playing. And that boy didn't even start.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Of course, I didn't like him, like him. Boys are icky. But, he looked lonely and I know how that feels. My first days here were the loneliest days I've ever gone threw. So, I smiled, brushed off my dress and walked over to him.

"Do you want to play?" I asked in my nicest tone. The boy simply looked around and smiled, picking up some crayons.

"Let's draw!" He said.

That evening, I forgot about the pain that usually ached my body. I was at my happiest, sitting there and drawing on the walls and floors. And, of course, we didn't get in trouble.

"What's your name?" I asked, my face almost pressed up against the wall as I tried to draw the jellyfish I had seen the other day.

"Simon. What's your name?" He asked. He seemed a little hesitant at first. Very timid. If I bumped into him, he would jump and suddenly go into a state of full on fear. But, I simply smiled and would try to calm him down the best I could.

"Molly." I said almost proudly. He smiled at me as I smiled at him.

When it was time to head to bed, Simon looked at me and stuck out his hand, his pinky straight out.

"Friends forever?" He asked. I smiled and took my pinky and wrapped it around his.

"Forever."

* * *

**A/N: They did, in fact, use both girls and boys for gathering ADAM but the boys ended up to aggressive and were soon put in test tents. There was concept art for little brothers for Bioshock 2.**


	3. Special

**A/N: Warning, it might not actually be to graphic, but I think it is. Also warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

Night time was the worst. Throughout the night, the doctors would come by with Papa Suchong and would inject us with an unknown green substance. And when they did, they would shine pictures in our faces of Angels sleeping on the ground, men in shinning armor made of gold, and roses scattered everywhere.

After a while, I didn't know what was real or what was my imagination.

When it would happen, I would try and get away, but escaping is easier said then done. The leather strap would be tightened and cut into my arms and chest, making the pink sheets stain red.

But after all was done, the next day, my once gloomy room seemed fit for a princess. I would dance around, hearing music play from an unknown source. But I didn't care where it came from. I had no care in the world in the mornings. Everything was heaven.

But, when the first meal of the day would slide under the door, my special vision went away and the doom and gloom of the real world hit me like a sack of potatoes.

I would even wake up early so I could have more fun in my own little world. Rose petals scattered my bed and the world was a much different place then ever. The doctors from above weren't there and were replaced with men dressed in fancy wear and masks. I would smile and wave but they hardly ever noticed and never waved back. They kept to themselves, talking to each other. More then likely wondering how the Ryan Rockets were doing against the Atlas Asteroids. Football was always a confusing game.

Some days, my special vision lasted all day. And when that once a week came up, it was the happiest time ever.

Simon seemed to have this as well and we talked for hours and hours, wondering where the doctors went. The only doctor that seemed to stay was Papa Suchong.

"When the doctors come at night, they tell me I was born for something special." Simon said. "They said what I'm going to be is going to change Rapture forever."

"And what ARE you going to be, Simon?"

He shrugged and looked off into space, gathering his thoughts.

"They haven't told me yet. They said we are all part of something special. Even you, Molly."

I jumped but smiled anyway. Me? Part of something special? I must have been the luckiest little girl ever. Simon smiled back.

"You're special, Molly." I hugged him as he said this and he hugged back.

"You're special too, Simon."

We sat like this for a while until he finally spoke up with a gasp and pushed me aside, grinning like a mad man. "Have you met Mr. Bubbles yet?!"

I blinked and stared at him. Mr. Bubbles? The only people I've known to have to call mister is male teachers and so far, there have been no teachers here.

"Mr. Bubbles?" He nodded happily. "He's a hero! Like Superman!"

I giggled. "Silly, Superman isn't real."

Simon pouted and crossed his arms. "He is too! And Mr. Bubbles is just like him! Papa Suchong says he'll protect us."

* * *

As the week went by, I sat on my bed and played with the rose petals, wondering who this Mr. Bubbles was and when I was going to meet him. From what Simon said, he seems to be the best thing to ever happen to anyone. If he is, why haven't I met him yet? If I'm so special, why am I the only one who hasn't met this great protector, this Rapturian Superman?

All my questions were answered one night when Papa Suchong and the fancy party men came and walked with me. As we walked, my special vision began to disappear and vanish altogether. Everything was dark and horrible and…real.

But it wasn't as bad as the operating room.

The other girls I had once played with were crying, strapped to procaine tables with doctors all around, cutting them open. In their hands was a slug that made my skin crawl. I screamed at the sight of all of this but was pushed into the back where other girls and boys were, almost as if they were waiting for their turn. Simon was sitting under the desk, his knees curled up to his chest. When he saw me, he flinched and reached for my hand, trying to pull me away from all of this.

I never got to his hand.

The doctors pushed me over and tore my dress off, holding my arms back. I screamed and my ears seemed to be plugged with water. I tried to get away, scared of what they were going to do. But all they did was put me in a purple dress and throw me aside. I cried, hugging myself and crawling into the corner of the closet they had all the dresses in. Simon crawled over and sat with me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hugging me close.

I nodded and clung to him for dear life.

"What are they going to do with us?" I asked as I watched them cut open Susie, a girl I used to play with once a week. The blood poured out ever so slightly and the rag tied to her mouth muffled her screams. Her legs and the bottom of her dress began to soak up to red substance as the doctors took something out of the bottom of her belly, cutting it open with a small, sharp knife. The horrid sight made me want to turn away and throw up but my eyes wouldn't move. I didn't even blink as they took the slug and placed it inside of her, sowing her up all nice and dandy.

"This is what we were born for. At least…that's what Papa Suchong told me."

My mind screamed for my voice was dead.

This was going to happen to me soon?


	4. Good Girls Gather

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

One after another we all went to the once white tables. It wasn't very long before they came to me and Simon. When they reached to grab me, Simon put his arm in their hand, giving himself up. My eyes went wide at the sight. I have never seen him like this before, so out there.

They pulled him away from me, strapping him onto a table. And as they did, Papa Suchong walked over, his eyes glittering in sick glee. I screamed and cried, crawling as much as I could into the closet of clothes. But it didn't help. He grabbed my arm and pulled at me, hard.

"Please, Papa Suchong! I don't wanna go on the table!" I screamed, trying to pull back as much as I could but it didn't work.

He picks me up finally and laid me down on the table next to Simon who kept his eyes closed as they began to cut. I began to panic and trash around. One of the doctors slammed his hand on the table just a hair above my head which made me stop and stare at the man.

"Stop or it will fail."

His voice dripped out like venom from a snakes fangs. He put a rag in my mouth to bite down on and I stared at the ceiling, telling myself don't look down.

Don't look down.

Don't…look…down…

I tried to focus on something else. If I focus on something else, I won't feel anything. My…mother taught me that trick. Even just thinking the word made me feel icky and sick to my stomach. I looked over at Simon and tried my hardest to imagine myself in the play room drawing on the walls but it didn't work. I felt the knife dig into the bottom of my stomach. It felt like being stabbed slowly with a butcher's knife. I screamed into the rag as it went deeper and slowly cut across the bottom of my bellybutton. With each second, it felt like liquid fire was being pulsed into my veins. As I screamed, I began to cry in pain. When they had stopped cutting, it felt like I had been strapped on that table for hours, days even. When the pain slowly started to decrease, I felt a cold, gloved hand reach up the cut and take out my stomach. Then I did something I knew I would regret for the rest of my life.

I looked down.

I saw a doctor holding my stomach, the cord still attached. My eyes went wide with horror and I stayed perfectly still. I was scared that if I had moved, he would have pulled my stomach out. It already felt like it was tugging my throat.

He took his small knife and slowly cut open my stomach. Strangely, I didn't feel it. I had been to scared at what I was seeing to be feeling anything.

I watched as he picked up the slug which was being held in a small container of water next to him and put it inside of my stomach. As I saw all of this happen, I began to feel not only cold air sting my inside, but the slug flopping around in my stomach, licking the inside. Searching for food.

Then, all of the pain hit me at once and my world began to turn black.

* * *

My special vision comes all the time now. The only time it doesn't come is when I get scared or I'm out gathering.

The slug inside of my stomach only seems to eat one thing. Something Papa Suchong calls ADAM. And it only comes from Angels. I've only gathered a few times, though. But starting today, I will be gathering everyday.

I'm meeting someone very special. I'm finally going to meet Mr. Bubbles.

Papa Suchong walked with me to the play room. A sense of overwhelming joy filled every part of me. I thought that maybe, I was going to get out and see more of my wonderful underwater world. As he opened the door, I began jumping up and down I was so excited. When I walked in, I opened my eyes wide with curiousness. It was a man in a white and gold diver suit. When he stood up and held out his hand, I felt safe. Protected. I felt like everything in the world was going to be okay. I smiled at him and took his hand, walking toward him. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling at me too.

"Hello, Mr. Bubbles. My name is Molly."

* * *

That night, Mr. Bubbles stayed in the room with me. I had taken my blanket and put it on top of us, putting the lamp on the floor. It was our own little tent. I would take a book and sit on his lap and read him fairy tales of princesses with long hair and kings that turned everything into gold. As I read the stories to him happily, he would grunt and groan in reply that he understood.

Mr. Bubbles never talked, but he was still one of my best friends.

In the middle of one of the stories, the door opened and Simon walked in with his own Mr. B. We all had one. They would walk around behind us, hold us, let us ride on their backs. They loved us, and we loved them.

"Hi Molly!" He said happily, obviously holding something behind his back. He had a huge smile on his face like he always did when he was excited. Ever since that day, he had been more open, more social. At times it made me worry, but I shook it off as him growing up.

I smiled back. "Hi Simon. What's behind your back?" I asked and leaned forward with Mr. B to try and get a better look.

Simon smiled and turned his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. Please?" I begged, crawling out of his lap and on my knees. Simon looked down at me and went on his knees as well and pulled out a doll.

It was poorly made but I smiled anyway. The body itself was red and the hair was brown. It wore a white shirt and black shorts, just like Simon did. But it was missing his black vest. He wore a black vest now over his shirt. Until I'm scared and I see the grim reality of this world. But, it looked like him all the same.

"It's a good luck charm! Of me. So that even when Mr. Bubbles isn't there, I'll always be protecting you."

I smiled happily and hugged him. "Thank you, Simon! I love it!" When I let him go, I tied it to my side. It's strange. When I'm scared, I'm wearing my old purple dress with the apron and everything. But, when Mr. Bubbles comes to save me, I'm wearing my new blue dress.

Simon smiled happily as he watched me tie the doll to my side, but when I looked up, his smile slowly went away as a grumble coming from his stomach got louder. As I notice this come from him, I noticed it come from me as well.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

Angels are the prettiest things.

Simon says that the only thing prettier then the Angels is me, but I know that isn't true. I still don't like boys, but he is alright. I try and tell him that I'll give him cooties, but he laughs and just walks away, not believing me.

The only thing I think that is prettier then Angels are the roses that grow around them. As we walk around this wonderful haven, rose petals fall all around and fireplaces shine bright. Mr. Bubbles doesn't let me go near the fireplaces even when I complain I'm cold.

But this time, he let me get near one. But that's only because there was an Angel near it, her belly glowing brightly. I went to my knees and looked over at Simon who was happily gathering away from another Angel. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst. As soon as my gathering needle entered to Angel, the rose petals turned to blood and the Angel stared at me, her eyes glazed over and staring into nothing. The butterflies seemed to have flown off and let regular house flies take their place around the body. The smell of cotton candy left my nose and what entered was something far worse then any public toilet. When I was done, I ran right over to Mr. Bubbles and clung to him, crying slightly. I hated gathering but I loved it at the same time.

Mr. B picked me up and held me as I cried, petting my back. As he did so, I remembered this feeling before.

Of being held.

Of crying.

Of being scared.

I tried my best to remember more, but the thoughts of the Angel I had just gathered from flooded my mind.

They had a pretty good life. Two children, a husband, a nice home.

I smiled slightly at all of these memories and soon stopped crying, climbing up to sit on my protector's shoulders. The outside was bright and yellow as always and I cheered when a whale swam by the window. My little eight-year-old mind found this to be the greatest sight in the world. And as I looked over at Simon, I saw that he found it just as amazing.

* * *

Some nights, Mr. Bubbles wasn't there. And when he wasn't, I would lay in my bed and try my hardest to go to sleep without the sounds of his breathing tank. Even though everything was pretty and I felt safe in my bed, I was still very lonely and even a little scared. I was scared that someone would try to take me away.

When I was out gathering the other day, I saw another girl. She was gathering just like me and I went to say hello but a man ran over and took her. Mr. Bubbles saved me and put me back in my hidey hole. But, as I lay there in my bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts of me being taken away rushed all around my head and terrified me. As I became scared, my special world came crumbling down. The rose petals on my bed melted into a fine crimson dried liquid. The same happened with the rose vines on my wall. Only, it wasn't dried. It oozed and dripped, falling everywhere. The sight of this scared me even more and I screamed in horror as I heard someone running down the hall and open my door.

"Molly?!"

My special world grew back as the voice entered my ears. When I looked at the door, Simon stood there with as much of a worried look as a eight-year-old could have.

I whimpered and began to cry, hugging myself. My ears shut out all noise until I felt his arms around me. "Did you have a bad dream?" I nodded, not knowing what else to do. He simply smiled and pushed me over gently and laid down next to me, pulling the covers over both of us.

"I'm scared too. But I'm here and those meanies won't get to you if I'm here." He said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I stayed up for a while and watched him do so. He had freckles spotted over his face and his hair was slightly ruffled.

Alright…I guess Simon is pretty…for a boy…

But I'm never going to admit it to anyone else for as long as I live!

* * *

**A/N: Um...review I guess? I don't know, I'm new here.**


	5. Birthday

**A/N: I'm a horrible writer, I know, but it's nice to have my stories out there. Warning fro crappy writing and spelling. **

* * *

As the days went by, I noticed something about me and Simon.

I noticed something big happening to me. I was getting taller. And not only that, but my chest had started to grow. But these changes weren't as big as what Simon seemed to be going threw.

Like me, he was also getting taller. He was getting so tall, he was almost up to Mr. Bubble's shoulder. But something darker was happening to him. And it didn't seem to be with his body. When we would gather, he would beat the Angels until rose petals flew out. Slowly, day by day, he got more and more violent. And every time I asked why, he would smile and say that he was just protecting me, that the Angels were bad, that they hated him. But one answer made cold shivers race up my spin.

"Because I want to, Molly. Because I can."

I would stay awake in bed and wonder what was happening to my friend. At times, he would seem to be completely normal. Coming into my room and sleeping in my bed with me, playing with the toys that scattered everywhere, and our favorite pastime, drawing on the walls and floors.

But most of the time, his eyes would go dark and cold and all he wanted to do was beat people and Angels. It would scare me so much, I would see the harsh reality. This vision of reality would stand out in my eyes for at least twelve minutes. Even as I lay awake in my bed, I can still see Simon how others saw him. Blood covering his shirt and dripping off his hair and nose. When I first saw this, I fell to my knees for they were weak with fear. When he saw this, he reached out his hand with a smile.

"Come on, Molly. Let's go get more Angels!"

This sight was burned into my mind and tortured me every night. Mr. Bubbles would freak out and look around, trying to find what was scaring me. The nights where it got really bad, I would sing myself to sleep in his arms on his lap. It was then that I noticed that Mr. B was more then just my protector, he was my father. My daddy. He saved me from the monsters and made sure I was safe, warm, and fed. After a few nights, I began to call Mr. Bubbles by another name.

Daddy.

I mean, every once in a great while would I go back to calling him Mr. B or Mr. Bubbles. But I mainly call him Daddy. And he was the best.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. As they rolled by, I became older and older and older. And soon enough, my birthday knocked on the door.

All of the memories that flooded my head from the Angels showed parties. Balloons, presents, and cake. Many people danced and dressed up very fancy. But as I stared into the mirror in my room, I couldn't help but cry.

Simon, who had already had his birthday, walked over and hugged me from behind, looking at me threw the mirror.

"What's wrong, Molly? It's your birthday, you're turning nine! You should be happy!" He said happily and began to hum a song I have heard many times with no source of where it came from.

"I-I want a birthday party!" I sobbed.

I could feel Simon hug me tighter and dug his head into the crook of my neck. I haven't lost the old Simon yet.

"I know you do…I'm sorry…"

We sat there as I sobbed until Daddy came in and picked me up, rocking me to silence. When I was finally done, I felt Simon tug on my dress and I looked at him, almost ready to cry again. But he smiled at me like he did before, when I first met him. It warmed my heart and I smiled back.

"I'll make sure you have a birthday party! And we'll dance and have cake and presents!" And with that, he left.

I stared at the door and wondered, just what was he planning?

* * *

For the rest of the day, I hadn't seen one hair of Simon anywhere. I gathered, as usual. And strangely, no one attacked me and Daddy while we were out.

When we went back to my room, there was a box on my bed with a letter laying right beside it. I smiled happily and ran over, opening the letter up, and reading it.

'Happy birthday! Love, Simon. P.S.: come to Fort Frolic as fast as you can! I have a surprise for you!' It said and I jumped with joy as I opened the small box.

A golden necklace lay inside. It shined brightly in the light and as I picked it up, I looked at the pendent on the chain. It was in the shape of a heart, an Angel inside looking off into the sky. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and quickly put it on. Daddy nodded as I twirled around, showing it off and tugged on his arm, pulling him over to the nearest hidey hole.

* * *

Neon lights glistened and shined brightly, shouting out names of drink companies, events, and adult playhouses that I am not allowed into at all.

I've been to Fort Frolic many times. Enough times to know how it actually looks to others. I know that the bright, almost new neon is actually faded and dull, some not even working. But I took in the fake beauty anyway and began to wonder why Simon wanted me to come here. I hated it here. Everything here was fake and plastic. I would have rather been in Arcadia, a place where the true beauty of the world thrives still. I love to just sit by the small river and stare at the flowers and trees, drawing on the walls and boulders.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of someone running. I jumped and looked over to see Simon with a huge grin on his face running over.

"Come on!" He said happily.

And as I ran with him to my 'surprise', the world slowly started to fall and dull. The cruel world began to say hello and all I wanted to do was say goodbye. I looked all over to see the roses drip to blood and Angels turn to fly infested corpses. I whimpered and looked down at my feet, not wanting to see reality. And when I looked up again to look at Simon, it seemed like none of this fazed him.

Soon enough, we stopped and he told me to close my eyes. I did what I was asked of me and felt him pull me into a room. The sound of the doors opening echoed throughout the Atrium. His hand was clammy and damp and the feeling turned my body cold, putting it in the same state.

"Alright, open." He said. I smiled and happily ripped my hands away from my face and stared in horror.

Most everything was white but yet very detailed. Simon turned on the light and the horror on my face grew as I stared at the table and the people that sat around it.

They were plastered frozen. A man sat at the head of the table while a woman sat at the far end on his left. My eyes were wide with terror as I walked closer to it to see if someone was on the right. My voice was gone and my knees were weak as I stared at a girl just across from the woman. She was just my age and looked like she was, at one time, one of my kind. Her face looked as if she was about to cry, but I knew she never would. I touched her arm and pure white plaster came off, showing a little of the inside. When I looked in, I shrieked with fear for under the plaster was a human arm.

Simon smiled and danced around, a party hat on his head.

"It's a party, just for you, Molly! Mr. Cohen helped me plan it for you! Don't you like it?"

All I did was stare as he danced around to the music that was playing in his own head. What happened to him?

"They didn't want to come at first, but I made 'em." He smiled and began walking over to me. "Happy birthday, Molly."

The look in his eyes was cold and frightening. So much so, I found my self running. So many things were running threw my mind that I completely had no idea of my surroundings and soon became lost. When I finally stopped, I looked around and tried my best to find out where I was. The sign above me began to glow a bright red and I was snapped back into my artificial sense of peace. It read Eve's Garden in bright white neon.

Walking in, it was completely dissertated save for Angels which were scattered everywhere. My stomach growled but I didn't go after them. I was to tired and still shaken up. I slowly made my way to the back room behind the stage. Inside was a bed, an Angel laying on it peacefully. Sighing, I laid next to her, crying softly.

And, as if on cue, Daddy came walking in, heavy boots thumping on the wood floor. I smiled threw the tears and got up, climbing into his lap and falling fast asleep.

I don't know if it was from lack of sleep, food, or my imagination, but I thought I heard a man softly say, "Happy birthday, dear."

For one of the first times, I fell asleep with a true sense of peace.

* * *

**A/N: Umm...review I guess? **


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N: Thank you to my first two reviews for this story! Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

Simon stared at the door his best friend had just ran out of and felt his heart slowly crumble into bite size pieces.

What did he do wrong?

All he wanted to do was throw a party for Molly. That's what she wanted right?

Then…

Why did she run away?

* * *

Growing up is a horrible thing. Ever since I was little, I hated growing. And now, it's even worse.

I began to wonder what exactly was happening to me. As I grew more and more, I noticed that I wasn't healing as fast. And not only that, but it would take me a full minute to get my whole body in the hidey hole. I would curse a simple 'dang-it' as I crawled in. And one night, I looked in the mirror and noticed something. My dress was getting shorter and shorter. I need new clothes. Not only clothes either. I need something to protect some of my body with. The cuts and broken bones that would usually only take a second or two to heal now took minutes, sometimes hours.

But my body wasn't the only thing that grew. My mind did as well.

I had gotten used to the sight of reality. I began to feel braver and went out on my own sometimes. Which, is really dangerous. The Angels who are awake know when I'm gathering and come running to get some ADAM as well. I try and fight, but strangely, my wit is no match for their strength. And soon, Daddy comes and takes care of the fight. And after he does, I feel ashamed. I want to impress Daddy with all my heart, show him that I am a big girl now. That I can fight, just like him.

And as I walked around the Rapture wonderland, I saw something that would do just that.

It was a tank that I could ware on my back with a tube going down to what looked like my gathering needle only it wasn't as big. And I could ware it on my arm. When I put it on, it wasn't as heavy as I thought it was and I smiled, thinking of how impressed and happy Daddy would be to see me, his little girl, fighting by his side.

But as I looked down at myself, I noticed that I was still unprotected and that the tank made my dress ride up. I blushed, completely embarrassed and threw the tank off, looking around to make sure nobody saw.

I needed help with this plan…

* * *

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

The door slowly opened and Simon's sleepy head poked out. But when he saw me, he was fully alert and stood up straight like a gentlemen would for a lady.

"M-Molly! What are you doing here?" My heart raced as I stared at him. He had gotten taller as well and had slight muscles on his upper arms. I began to get very nervous. It had been a few years since I had seen him and clearly, his physically changed. But has he changed mentally? Was he worse then before? Or has he gotten better?

"I…I need help with something!" I said, trying to find my words as he smiled down at me. What was wrong with me? Is this what happens when you see boys when you're twelve?

I tried my best, my hardest, to compose myself, to stay standing still. But it was hard. His hair had grown slightly but was still way shorter then mine. His smile didn't scare me but lured me in, singing out to me like a siren.

"Sure, what is it?" And that's when he gasped. I admit, I was worried that I had done something wrong. Or, did I have something on my face? I went to ask what was wrong when suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around my thin body.

"You've grown some…it's good to see you, Molly. I've missed you."

I stood there, my head in his tank top covered chest. The faint smell of spices, cinnamon, and salt water entered my nose and I took a deep, quiet breath in. I slowly put my arms around him as well and silently wished to stay like this for a while longer. But he pulled away and the cool air stung my body. I wanted to jump back into his warm embrace but I shook the thoughts out of my head and picked up the tank.

"I need help making new clothes and armor. Like Daddy's armor."

* * *

As Simon worked on the tank and armor, I made myself some new clothes out of my old dress and what I had found laying around Rapture. I managed to make myself a pair of stripped light green and white shorts but stared off into the distance, trying to figure out how to make a shirt. As I did, I heard a slight chuckle.

"You kept them?" I looked over at a smiling Simon and looked down.

I saw the necklace and doll he had given me when we were smaller and smiled, going back to my sowing. "I never thought of getting rid of them."

I sighed as I sowed, wondering how a shirt was made. When I was completely finished with my shorts, I slipped them on. Simon stood up and looked at me.

"You'll need a shirt, you know." He pointed out and made his way to his closet. As he did, I looked over the armor and tank. None of it looked like it would protect me and I began to rethink everything. As the gears started turning yet again in my clock like head, my vision went dark and I jumped.

Simon laughed and pulled a shirt off of my head, showing it to me. It was simple and white, just what I needed. He smiled at me softly again and every ounce of my soul yelled at me to jump into his arms.

"This should do it." He said, laying it next to my shorts.

I nodded in agreement. "It should." I looked over at the armor again and touched it, feeling leather and cold metal. "Simon, will this-"

"Protect you? Yes. It might not look like it, but it will." He said.

I smiled and picked it up, turning it around, touching every part. "It comes off easily too. So you don't have to sleep in it." He explained and I nodded, showing I was listening.

"Sim, this is amazing! You did such a great job!" He nodded with a very proud face plastered on. "I know."

I looked at him and my mind jumped. My eyes widened when I noticed how close he was to me. And as my mind danced to his snake taming song, I began to see the world freshen up, looking like how it used to when I was a child. His eyes no longer had a yellow glow and I smiled, noticing how green they were. They were as green as the grass in Arcadia while looking at it like this. I could tell he was seeing in this vision as well because his face had soften even more. Slowly, he leaned closer and closer. As he did, my heart began to race and I shook the mind controlling feeling off me, grabbing my things.

"T-thanks again, Simon. I have to go." And with that, I left.

* * *

Gathering became easier with the tank. It had been in use only for a couple of hours, but it was still more sufficient then my old gathering needle. I still had a bottle coming out of one arm brace for me to drink the ADAM. And that's just what I was doing. Sitting on the steps of the Kashmir restraint with Daddy, just listening to the jukebox play different songs and Rapture Reminders dinging in every once and a while. I stared out into the sea and silently mouthed out one reminder that I've heard ever since I was little.

"Approaching a Little Sister is a criminal offence. Do not approach the Little Sisters."

Back then, I had no idea what I was. But now, as I sit there listening to it, I realize that I was one of those who mustn't be approached. I was one of the freaks. I was a Little Sister. Or…am I still one? Little Sisters…are meant to be little. I was grown and fight on my own. I wasn't that much bigger though. Not enough to leave Daddy.

I wasn't a Little Sister nor was I a Big Sister…what was I…?

A middle child. Yeah…a Middle Sister. Somewhere between innocence and corruption.

And I chuckled. Daddy looked at me in confusion but I didn't look back. "Approaching a Middle Sister is a criminal offence. Do not approach the Middle Sisters." I mocked the famous reminder.

"Oh lookie here! A fresh one!" I jumped at the squeaky male voice and turned around to find many, many, MANY Angels, all ready to fight. I smirked at them and realized they had no chance against us.

As I fought against them, I gathered the ADAM they held. I tried not to look into their eyes. I didn't want to see their life drain away. Fighting was hard enough for my soul to take, I didn't want something else to be hanging onto me.

With each one that went down, three more took it's place and soon, the whole restraint was full of fighting Angels. A few almost got to me, but I pushed through. They seemed to come after me with everything, throwing objects as they screamed for ADAM. And soon, I was pushed up against a corner, surrounded. They all began closing in on me, some screaming randomness and some screaming for me to come with them, to give them ADAM. I couldn't take it all and finally screamed in defeat. But Daddy wouldn't have me fall so easily. He ran over and plowed right threw them and lifted me up, placing me in the room not so far from the corner and closed the door.

"Daddy!" I screamed and tried to make my way out of the door. I stopped and listened to the sound of his rivet gun pinning the Angels to the ground, their shrieks echoing. He grunted every once in a great while and I winced, knowing he was in pain, but I tried to ignore it, looking around the kitchen I was in.

The pots and pans were scattered and shook when I picked them up. I held one close to me as I sat in one of the cupboards and waited.

And waited…

And waited….

* * *

_"Papa Suchong, what are you going to do to us?"_

_"We're we bad?"_

_"Stay still or it will fail._

_"You filthy brat!"_

_"Please Papa Suchong! I don't wanna go on the table!"_

_"Molly!"_

_"SIMON!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped wide open but all I saw was darkness. It scared me at first as I listened to silence as it rang loudly in my ears but then I remembered what had happened. I crawled out of the small cupboard, the pan that was on my lap fell with a rattling clank. A slight light came from under the door and it blinded me at first to the point of that was the only thing I could see. My eyes adjusted and I walked slowly toward the door, keeping my breathing as low as possible.

Blood had seeped into the cracks of the tilted kitchen floor and I put my fingers in it, trying to figure out how many there were. And not only that, but why hadn't Daddy come to get me?

"Daddy?" I whispered.

My voice was horse and scratchy. I cleared my throat and advanced to the door once more.

"D-Daddy…? Are you there?" I called out. The door slowly opened and an Angel fell to my feet, his insides turned to a sort of human apple sauce, evidence of a rivet gun and drill.

"Daddy?! Where are you?!" I called out.

Piles and piles of Angels lay scattered everywhere. But I didn't notice them all that much. I was just looking for Daddy. But my search didn't last very long, for in the middle of the floor lay him. I ran over to his side and looked him over, tears threatening my eyes.

"D-Daddy?! N-no…n-n-no…" I said in between sobs. I felt my chest get tighter and tighter as I held my breath, biting my lip. A ball of sorts began to form inside of my throat and I couldn't help but whimper in pain. This whimper caused all my tears to over flow and drip onto him.

"Daddy…Daddy _please_!" I begged as I clung to him.

As I looked down at him, my tears landed all over his face and body. I began to think back to the old fairy tales I used to read with him, how love always made it threw in the end, how it brought people back to life. I closed my eyes and began to wish all the Angels away. To wish him back. But when I opened my eyes, he was still unmoving.

Finally, I let it out. I sobbed. I sobbed louder then any Angel would ever do. It hurt, but not as much as this did.

"Come back!" I ordered, even though I knew the command would never be obeyed.

After a while, I finally seemed to calm down enough to lift his arm and lay under it, closing my eyes. I smiled slightly as I listened to the new song the jukebox was playing as I fell asleep…

"_You're the end of the rainbow;_

_My heart of gold;_

_You're daddy's little girl,_

_To have and hold._

_A precious gem is what you are;_

_You're mommy's bright and shinning star._

_You're the spirit of Christmas;_

_My star on a tree;_

_You're the Easter bunny to mommy and me;_

_You're sugar._

_You're spice._

_You're everything nice…_

_And you're daddy's little girl_…"

* * *

**A/N: Big time leap right? From 9 to 12. Anyway, the song Molly is listening to is Daddy's little girl by The Mills Brothers. **


	7. Big Sister

**A/N: Thank you for your answers to the poll. She is staying good. I'm sorry if it's poorly written this time. I'll try better for Chapter 8! Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

The days after that were lonely.

I would spend hours just roaming the halls alone, not even bothering to go see Simon. I would gather ADAM at times, but most of the time, I didn't even bother with that. The slug inside of me would bite and flop around, almost like it was yelling at me for ADAM. But I would ignore it and sit by the small river in Arcadia, thinking over everything.

I had buried Daddy behind a rock near the river, and sometimes, I can still hear his grunt and feel his stomps.

* * *

Most days were like how today was, not an Angel in sight. Which meant no ADAM. And, quite frankly, I needed some more then ever.

The sound of my growling echoed threw the hall as I walked past all the old Little Brother rooms. When I looked in, they looked just like ours only in a shade of blue for boys. Some had yellow tents over the beds, lit up from the inside. When I would stare at these, I would see signs of life, movement inside of them. Whoever was in those, they mumbled crazy things I could not understand. They would even begin to sing, voices cracking and flowing threw the air eerily. It gave the place a sort of ghost town effect. But what was even scarier was that footsteps started walking toward me. I froze, my arm needle ready incase of Angels. But relief washed over me as the figure from behind spoke.

"Molly! There you are. I've been looking for you." It was Simon.

I turned around and stared at him. He had on almost the same outfit as me, only with more blood splattered on it. As Simon smiled, I knew something was up.

"You've been looking for me?" I asked, sounding more surprised then I had originally meant to.

He nodded as he stopped in front of me, looking me up and down.

"Yes. Someone who I work with would like your help. It's an easy job and you'll be upgraded to a full Big Sister."

I tilted my head. He worked? And more importantly, who did he work with?

"Really now?" He nodded, seemingly overly proud.

"Have you ever heard of the Rapture Family?"

* * *

The suit was horrible. They kept tying the belts tighter and tighter, the corset on my torso seemed to be bending my ribs dangerously close to my lungs. The tank that they put on me was much heavier then the one I usually put on. And it didn't help that they put an iron cage on me as well.

It was like the weight of Rapture was on my shoulders, and, it sort of was. The job of a Big Sister is to protect her younger siblings with her life. But, as I sat there with tons of steel on my back and belts cutting my circulation off, I wondered if this was such a good idea. As they put the helmet on, I turned to Simon, my eyes pleading for him to tell them to stop, to take it all off. But he didn't even budge. He was smiling, nodding, talking to a tall blonde woman with glasses. Sofia Lamb, one of the high leaders of The Rapture Family. Once the helmet was on, the claustrophobia began to sink in and I tried to get as much as I could off. This gave me a disapproving look from Mother Lamb, who walked over and injected me with many things.

And all at once, the power came to me.

The weight was lifted and I felt I could run without stopping, lift anything in the world.

"There you are. Our perfect Big Sister. Are you ready to carry out your duty?"

I nodded.

* * *

I had never seen the surface before or feel true air blow my hair around. So, when Mother Lamb said that I would be going topside, I was excited beyond belief.

But one of the most exciting about it was the ride up in the bathysphere.

Looking down at Rapture as it slowly left my sight was like a sense of relief. I smiled for the first time since Daddy died.

"So, Molly, you know what you must do." Simon said as we reached the surface. I looked at him and sighed.

"Simon, I don't think I can do this." I admitted. He let out a low, deep shriek that made me jump.

"But you must, Molly! You have to! We need these girls!" He said and sighed.

When we stepped onto the beach, the moon shined brilliantly over everything. I stared at it, taking off my glove to feel true air for the first time. It was amazing. I smiled softly at the breeze but Simon threw my glove back on. "Focus." He said. Strangely enough, I could hear everything from the waves to the birds. They all sounded so beautiful, I just wanted to stay here. The overpowering need to run off came over me but I fought the urge. I began to day dream about staying here, looking at the sun, breathing the air. But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bushes moving. We both jumped and stared at the direction it came from.

"It's a man. Follow him, maybe he has a daughter the right age to become a little sister." Simon said, jumping back into the bathysphere.

* * *

The fact that I was thin and mainly dark by the armor made it very easy for me to hide in the shadows. Following the man was easier then catching an Angel. But, as he walked into his home not to far from the beach, I felt a sense of regret. Was I doing really right? Or, was everything I've been told wrong?

I shook off this feeling and rushed up to the only opened window to find a small sleeping six year old. Her blonde hair was long and flowed around her, the moon making her glow ever so slightly.

Silently, I picked up the girl and rushed back out, sprinting as fast as I could to the beach.

"Daddy…?" The girl whispered as she began to stir.

Panic rushed threw my veins which caused me to run faster. As she began to wake up even more, my thoughts raced as fast as I was going and an old lullaby used to make us go to sleep strung threw.

"Hush-a-bye and goodnight, go to sleep little Angel." I began singing.

The girl seemed to relax at the first verse and as I kept singing, she was asleep by the time I got back. Simon looked her over and nodded. "Perfect age. Very nice."

* * *

Throughout the days, I cared for the girl, Cindy, as if she were my own. And, in a way, she was.

Each of the Big Sisters had seemed to attach themselves onto one Little Sister. They would help her learn, play with her, show her the 'beauty' of Rapture. My favorite thing was playing spies with Cindy. We would go all around the city and write down our findings. Mainly, she wrote things down, sitting in my basket. Every once and a while, we would just sit and talk. She would talk about her father while I talked about mine and how she'd have one soon too. The look on her face was horrible.

"B-but I want my daddy!" She said, beginning to cry.

My heart began to crumble like an English Muffin. When I hugged her, I began thinking of everything I could do to help her. And as I whipped away her tears, the thought came to me.

"Hey, no need to cry. I can get your daddy down here for you."

As soon as those words left my lips, a smile was made out of hers. "R-really?" I nodded.

"But I'm going to need your help, Cindy. We can't let Mother Lamb know what's going on. If she did, she would take you away from me."

Cindy gasped and clung to me like a baby monkey. "No! You're my big sister!" I chuckled and held her just as I tight.

"I know."

* * *

During the day, I stood by Cindy as she went threw all that I did. I held her hand and petted her head threw the surgery, whispering words of sisterly love to sooth her and ease her pain. At night, I secretly went up to the surface and left things out for Mr. Meltzer to find, clues made by me and Cindy for him to follow down into Rapture.

Slowly, Cindy became a true Little Sister. Her hair seemed to have darkened and she didn't talk much about her father anymore. Her love for clues stayed but other then that, she was completely reborn. It almost scared me. But still, I would go up to the surface and leave clues for her father, wanting to bring them together and, secretly, wanting Mr. Meltzer to take her away from all this before it was to late.

But one night, everything went to hell.

I came back from the surface after delivering another clue and looked down at Rapture, watching it grow as I got closer. When I finally made it into the port, Mother Lamb and her followers were there, seemingly waiting for me. As I stepped out, I could hear her tap her foot, snapping her tongue in a disapproving way.

"Molly, Molly, Molly…I know what you have been doing. You've been going against The Rapture Family."

The fire inside me burned white hot.

"I'm not going against anyone! Cindy needs her father! Like how I need my Daddy!" I screamed, the screech of a Big Sister hiding in my tone.

Mother Lamb shook her head. "Your father wouldn't want you brining in intruders."

I glared at her, wanting so badly to jab my needle into her throat and watch her bleed to death. But when I took a step to do so, her followers picked me up and began walking away. I thrashed about, trying to break myself free but it did not work.

"Let me go!" I ordered but nobody obeyed.

Mother Lamb walked up to me as they stopped, a needle in her hand. "You will be reborn." She said, her voice dripping with venom and she stabbed me in the arm with the needle, injecting me.

I stared at her, daggers in my eyes. But slowly, I began to relax, my vision becoming hazy. The last thing I saw was her smile before my world became black.

* * *

"_Molly…._"

"_Moooolllllllyyyyyy…_"

"Molly!"

My eyes snapped open and I jumped, looking around.

I couldn't see the source of the voice, but what I did see greatly bothered me. A small fire lit up most of the cell, rubble everywhere. The mattress I was laying on was stained with dirt and blood, springs coming out at all different parts.

"Molly, over here!" And when I looked at the cell door, I saw Simon standing there, smiling slightly.

"Simon! You need to help me get out of here!" He shook his head and chuckled.

"No, Molly. I'm not going to help you get out. You betrayed The Rapture Family which also means you betrayed me." He looked at me, his smile gone and his eyes glowing violently. "I'll come by and feed you, but I will never forgive you for what you did."

* * *

The year went by slowly and, quite frankly, it was very lonely.

Simon hardly ever came by. But when he did, he came by with months worth of food that wouldn't even last me a week. Every time he gave me my food, he would smile, ask how I was doing, act really friendly. But when I asked him if we were still friends, he would shake his head and say that I lived in some fantasy world.

Well, my fantasy world was going to come into reality.

I was going to get out and I was going to get Cindy with her father.

One night, while everyone was asleep, Simon came by with food for me. When I took it from him, I smiled and took his hand.

"Simon, I've learned the way of Mother Lamb." The look in his eyes was pure surprise.

"Really?" I nodded. "Yes. I've changed my ways and have become reborn. Please free me."

What happened next was something that I knew I would regret. I pulled him in close, looking into his eyes lovingly. I slowly closed them as I leaned closer, putting my lips to his in a kiss. When I let go, I looked at him pleadingly, puppy dog eyed if you will.

"Please release me." I asked in a sweet tone. His eyes were wide but he nodded and opened my cell.

I smiled, grinning almost. When I turned to him, he was staring at me with wide eyes still.

"Thank you."

* * *

Building a sandcastle was not easy. Well, it wasn't for me. I had never played in the sand before. And it was even harder trying to make it stay up for as long as it would take for Mr. Meltzer to see it. But when I finally got it right, I began carving codes into it with my finger. When it was finally done, I looked it over, impressed with myself about the way it looked.

It was a sand model of Rapture.

Looking it over yet again, I smiled happily and entered the bathysphere, returning back down into the cold depths of the ocean.

* * *

**A/N: This part is just for kicks.**

**Full Name: Molly Jane Mays **

**Hair Color: Dark brown/black**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Full Name: Simon James Nelson **

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**But yeah, thank you for reading and thank you for your time. Enjoy your day - ADAM**


	8. Working Perfectly

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long. But I'm starting a new update schedule. Every Friday, I'll update a story. Again, sorry for the long wait. This story won't die, I promise. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

Everything went according to plan.

Before I knew it, Mr. Meltzer had made his way into our fallen utopia and was now searching for Cindy. And as I sat there, looking in at Dionysus Park, I began to think over my life.

Usually, when one becomes a Little Sister or Little Brother, they forget everything that used to be. They forget their original parents, their friends, and everything in between. But, for some reason, I can still remember them. I can remember certain things we used to do. Of course, they don't have faces or voices, but I still remember. I remember me and my original father playing tea party with my stuffed jellyfish, me and my…mother putting on make up and walking down to the salon down the street to get our hair done. But most of all, I remember my baby brother. I don't remember his name or his face, but I remember his smile and his laugh. I used to spend hours trying to make him sit up on his own and days trying to make him walk. But, in the end, I would sit down in the corner of my room and sulk, complaining to my parents that my brother was 'broken'.

A slight giggle escaped my mouth and a smile passed my lips as the water levels in the park began to drop. When it looked safe for everyone to go in, a small man ran past my line of sight. Mr. Meltzer. Now, finally, Cindy can go back home, live a normal life, never to return here again and be forced to become even more of a monster. Even more like me.

Without another thought, I jumped down off my small ledge and journeyed inside.

* * *

When I was small, I loved coming to Dionysus Park with Mr. Bubbles. I still remember the way the carousel lit up and spun slowly around, singing simple lullabies. Even though the sense of peace and joy was fake, I still loved it. Walking around now, seeing the reality of this world made me sick to my stomach. But I shook my head, keeping my mind on watching over Mr. Meltzer while he searched for Cindy.

"Molly."

I turned around, ready to fight off whoever had said my name. And there stood Simon, fully dressed save for his helmet. The glow in his eyes seemed to ware off slightly, blue showing over the yellow. I stood up, taking my helmet off as well.

"Simon, I know what I did was wrong. But please, Cindy needs to go home." I said, ready to attack.

He glared at me, walking closer as the glow slowly came back to his eyes. "This _is_ her home. She needs to stay here." He said, his voice firm and demanding.

"This isn't her home. Do you really want her to become monsters like us?"

"We aren't monsters. We're protectors."

"Simon, look at yourself, really. We're _eighteen_. We're supposed to be having a life of our own not one that Mother Lamb had picked out for us!"

As we argued, I felt a fire burn horribly from inside of me, begging to be unleashed. Finally, I couldn't let this go on and I pounced, pinning him to the ground, my needle at his throat.

"You need to realize that there is more than this. That there is a whole world out there. But if you won't see it, fine. Have it your way. Rot down here for all I care." I said, feeling the venom drip from my teeth. Without another word, I pushed him back, going back to following Mr. Meltzer.

* * *

He sighed as he stood outside of the door, wondering what to do. If he told her he had failed, he could get into serious trouble with the Family. But if he ran off, hiding, the danger she could put upon him would be even greater. Without another thought, he knocked on the door, ready for anything.

"Come in, Simon."

Surprisingly, she was calm. It was very rare for him to hear this. Usually, she was screaming or at least sounded angry. Slowly, he opened the door and looked in, seeing Sofia Lamb sitting there, her back turned to him. She seemed to be working hard, writing out orders for each member of the Family, making lists of each Splicer that lived in certain places. For a second, he almost felt safe. Almost.

"I have a mission for you. We have a traitor on the loose as you know and I want you to dispose of her."

Dispose? As in, get rid of? He was angry at Molly for bringing an outsider down into Rapture, but he could never kill her. She was his only friend in a world that rejected him. When they were small, she was the only one that played with him, made him feel needed. As long as she was alive, he had a purpose. He didn't know how this feeling came to be, but it was there, stronger then the Rapture Family itself.

"Mother Lamb, I can't do that."

Once the words passed his lips, there was a large moment of silence. Not even the pen that was etching the paper was heard. And frankly, this scared him.

"Simon…are you_ involved_ with the traitor?"

"No, ma'am b-"

"Are you turning your back on the Family for one rebellious child?"

"No, Mother Lamb, bu-"

"Then getting rid of her should be no problem."

A ping of sorrow clanked into his heart as he lowed his head in a slight bow, defeated. "I'll get right on it." He mumbled, turning around to make his way out the door.

"And Simon…" She started again, causing him to pause. "Bring her, Cindy, and Mr. Meltzer down to Fontaine Futuristics, would you?"

Simon nodded again. "Yes, Mother Lamb…"

* * *

My plan was working like a charm. I watched silently as he was reunited with his daughter. But, as I watched, I noticed that things didn't go as smoothly as I had wanted it to. I had thought that once Mr. Meltzer had began hugging her and sobbing that she would follow suit. But Cindy stood there, sobbing over the loss of her own Mr. Bubbles, calling out to it.

"Cindy, hunny, I'm right here. Daddy's here.."

"No! Mr. B, help!"

I sighed, ready to jump down and help them, try to help her remember him. The only thing that seemed to stop me was the hand on my shoulder. When I turned around to see who or what it was, the world became black.

* * *

**A/N: Look for an update next friday! Love you all! - ADAM**


	9. No Longer Needed

**A/N: Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

The sound of the Audio Dairy starting up filled the whole room as she pressed the button. And as she did, I sat there, dazed and helpless.

Both me and Mr. Meltzer tied to chairs, Simon holding my mouth shut with his hand. This was utter torture. And all in all, a slap to the face.

"Ask yourself, Mr. Meltzer...is it better to be summarily executed as an outsider caught within these grounds, or to be united not just with your daughter Cindy, but with the Rapture Family as well? The choice is yours...I urge you to accept the Protector program. You will live by her side, and remember nothing beyond your love for her." She said, gesturing toward me and Simon, almost as if we were proof that it wasn't all too bad.

But it was.

I could feel my blood boiling and burning through my skin, the taste of iron danced on my tongue. If only I could burn her...

A chuckle escaped from the man beside me, forcing my head to look at him as he talked. "I wasn't the first to find Rapture, you crazy _bitch_." He said, acid dripping from his teeth.

A smile placed itself on my face but was covered by who I thought was my friend's hand. Good. Mr. Meltzer was going to fight. I felt a ray of light hit me with hope, thoughts twirled in my head about living on the surface, having a family, growing old with a loved one. But they were shot down as the next few words entered my ears.

"...And I won't be the last. You do...whatever you want to me...as long as I'm with Cindy...I'm...I'm a happy man."

The Audio Dairy swirled off, the sound making Lamb smirk with delight. And at the snap of her fingers, members of the Family walked in, taking him away. He...he was going to give up...? Just like that?!

I tried my hardest to break free from Simon's grasp and the ropes that held me down to the chair. But all my efforts were in vain. It only made him hold on tighter. Lamb walked over, looking down at me.

"Molly..." She mumbled, putting her hand on my head as she talked. Almost as if she was trying to be my mother. "I know you've been through so much pain, so much ache...I've decided to help you end it."

The shine of a blade came into my vision, as if to scare me. And, if that's what he was trying to do, he was doing a pretty damn good job.

"Just remember, this is an act of love."

And with those words, she took her hand off me, turning to walk away.

"Act of love my ass!" I screamed after her as the door closed.

I thrashed about, trying to stay away from Simon as much as I could. But it was no use. He looked down at me, his blue overpowering the yellow glow in his eyes. I looked up at him and for the first time since I was small, I felt tears build in my horrid green eyes. Threw my watery eyes, I could see his was doing the same as well. In all honesty, deep down, I did want this. I did want to die. I didn't want to go on knowing how much of a monster I am. Or, soon to be, was. But, who would take care of Cindy while Mr. Meltzer was away? Who would try to help them?

Sure, that Delta character and his Eleanor could do it...

Yeah...she could help them...

"I-I guess...I'm done in this world." I said, trying not to activate more tears.

Simon put his hand on my cheek as he walked around, facing me from the front. "I'm so sorry..."

Silently, I shook my head, not wanting to hear his voice. It would only pain me more. "Just do it...please, just end it."

I kept my eyes closed as I heard him load the gun. The feeling of it against my forehead was cold but yet smooth. Just like how metal is supposed to be. As the gun rested on my hairline, my life replayed in flashes. All in that instant, I remembered my parent's face, my baby brother's face, their smells, smiles, habits. I remember how father would teach me how to work in an office, my mother would bake pies for us when we came home. When they all came to me, I felt a single tear stream down my face, seeping into my lips as it passed. It was salty and it almost made me think of how human I truly was.

How we all were.

My eyes opened and I looked up into Simon's blue ones. He also had tears running down his face even though his expression was completely different. His face was straight and orderly all except for his eyes, showing me through them that he was a mess inside. That he didn't want to do this.

"Simon." I whispered, my voice firm but calm.

He shook his head. "Molly, I can't..." He said, his body shaking.

"You need to." I smiled, closing my eyes once more. "There's nothing more for me here. Just keeping me alive is a waste of air and money."

"Then I must be a fool."

And, the aftermath of this sentence only proved his words correct. I kept my eyes closed as I felt a set of soft lips touch mine. The taste of salt yet again filled my mouth for half a second. When he pulled away, my eyes opened and I stared into his face. My heart pounded and I ached for more but kept myself composed. I could never have this. I wasn't made for this. Slowly, he backed away and sat up, placing the gun back against my head. The way he said his last words to me were so heartbreaking, I almost screamed at him to wait. That I wasn't ready. It wasn't my time.

"Goodbye, Molly. I've always cared for you."

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. It won't happen again. - ADAM**


	10. The Sinned Gender

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

_"Goodbye, Molly. I've always cared for you."_

_..._

_"It's the traitor."_

_"She betrayed the Family."_

_"Maybe she'll help us. We're misfits, too."_

_..._

"Big Sister, please wake up. Please save us from this hell."

The soft voice entered my ears and danced in my head. It was a small boy's voice. A Little Brother. But...only a few were still alive. Mother Lamb thought the male race to be tainted, horrid. A sin. Only a few stayed alive to serve as her heavy lifters.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and stared into the poor boy's face. His eyes shined brightly, just like mine had when I was small and corrupt. His black hair fell and stuck to his face, every part of him wet as if he had just gone outside. I sat up and looked down, noticing that my armor was off, exposing the simple white dress I wore underneath.

"You're awake!" The boy cried out.

I looked at him once more to see him smiling up at me with overwhelming joy. He stayed kneeling at my cot as I slipped my legs over the edge, looking around. Yellow tents were lined up in two rows, lights on in every one. The shadows of children reading and playing danced, showing how many of them sat on each bed and just what they were doing. The boy by my side stood up, looking around as well.

"This is where we live..." He said.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

He let the silence between us stretch out before he answered, looking at me. "Little Brothers aren't needed. Mother Lamb stuck us down here. Like what your friend did with you."

I raised my eyebrow at him, feeling my temple pulse with pain. "My friend?"

Thinking back, I couldn't remember much. What had Simon done to me?

"Yeah. He brought you down here and told us to watch over you. Said that you were a traitor and you were no longer needed. Like us."

Touching the side of my head, I noticed it was crusted. Dried blood. He hit me over the side of my head? He knocked me out? My face crunched up into a glare as I stared at the floor.

"That idiot..." I mumbled, hoping the boy didn't hear me.

Thankfully, he didn't, smiling at me as I glanced at him.

"My names Timothy. What's yours?" He said in the happiest tone in the world.

Smiling back, I patted his head. "Molly." I said, watching his smile grow.

His smile...It...It seemed so familiar. Like I had seen it in a dream. I shook my head and stood up, looking around once more. All of the boys were in their beds, the zippers to their tents closed. The only other light in the room came from a single light bulb that hung from the middle of the ceiling. It all honestly looked depressing. All of these boys, locked away, being forced to starve until they died out. Looking back down at Timothy, I noticed how small he already was. Not just in height, but in weight. He was skinner then I was at his age. Yet, even with him being forced down here, starving, and told how worthless he was, he managed to smile up at me.

I don't know where he got it from, but he was the strongest person I had ever seen. Silently, I patted his head, weaving my thin fingers through his wet, short hair. "I'll help you. I'll help all of you."

* * *

He sat there amongst his brethren, silently staring at his food. Maybe, he might be able to bring some down to them, be able to actually help his own kind. Or, maybe not. Going down there once without being caught was a miracle. Going down there at all was a crime. Keeping in contact with traitors was treason and he had to stay on Mother Lamb's good side. If he crossed any dangerous lines, if he went against her word, it would be the end of him. It was all thanks to whatever great power there was that he could run off with Molly like that.

His 'brother' next to him shoved him slightly, gesturing to the bread on his tray as he talked. "Are you gonna eat that?" He asked.

Simon shook his head and handed it to him. The teen nodded in thanks and began stuffing it in his mouth, leaving the other to his own thoughts.

Which, was something he didn't want. Truthfully, he wanted to stay out of his thoughts. Most of them all brought him back to her. And how, maybe, just maybe, she was right. How this wasn't a true home, that there were other places out there. That they weren't meant to stay here till death.

Maybe he should become like her, fight this sickness known as Rapture, and return to the surface. The land of the sun, warmth, and the wide open sky.

He smirked and stood up, grabbing his helmet as he did. His action caused his brothers to look at him, raising their eyebrows. "Simon? Where ya going?"

The teen shrugged and walked away, planning everything in his head. He and Molly were getting out, as well as the other Little Brothers and Sisters.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I'll be posting more and more every other day. Thank you for your time. - ADAM**


	11. Escape

**A/N: About one or two more chapters and then that will be the end of this fic. I kind of hate to see this end. But don't worry, I'll be making more Bioshock fics. I only hope they would be as great as this one. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Bang...

**Bang!**

Not a single way out. No vents, no anything.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor in defeat. Usually, I knew how to get out of certain situations. But this one, this one was hard. The only way in or out seemed to be from the ceiling. And even then, we might get caught. Only a higher power would know how many Splicers were guarding the entrance to this forgotten room.

Looking at the ceiling, I began of thinking where Simon would stash my suit. If only I had that, I could fight against everyone.

"Big Sister?" Timothy asked, walking up to me.

In his hands was a half eaten fish. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

I smiled slightly and patted his head, shaking my own. "No, you finish it."

He looked at me in sadness, holding out the fish closer to my mouth. I giggled nervously at the action and pushed it away. Shrugging, he sat beside me and ate what was left. Good thing, too. He needed it more then I ever would.

"Big Sister-"

"Just call me Molly, okay?" I asked, trying to sound as nurturing as I could.

Timothy smiled and nodded. "Molly...I remember a name like that." He noted, taking a small bit from his fish. "My mommy and daddy. They used to talk about a girl named Molly."

What? Did...did I just hear that right?

My heart began to rush and beat against my chest, but was quickly calmed down by my thoughts. Rapture was huge. Chances are, I'm not the only Molly. But I nodded and looked away, listening closely to every word he said. "Really now?" I asked.

"Yeah. They lost her a long time ago. I was just a baby when she was taken."

Finally, I looked down at him and realized why his smile was so familiar. It was his smile, my little baby brother's. And now, I can see every resemblance. His black hair, his green eyes, his pale skin. He looked like me at his age, only thinner and male. After all this time, all those years thinking that he was dead, here he was. Sitting right next to me.

Something grabbed my throat, twisting it all different ways, salty tears stinging my eyes. But I blinked them away, looking away from him once more.

"I'm very sorry about that." I mumbled, trying my hardest not to show emotion in my voice.

The silence between us stretched, the sounds of the other boys deaf in my ears. I stood up, smiling down at Timothy.

"I'm going to get us out of here."

* * *

The office was quiet, not a single thing could be heard. Not even the sound of his armor as he walked closer and closer to the great Mother Lamb. There she sat, writing out duties for the Family. He thought, for sure, his heart beat would be enough to trigger his presence. But, it didn't. And he was grateful for it.

With each step, he became closer and closer, the blade on the side of his arm ready to strike her at any moment. Until, the office door began to open. When he heard it, he quickly hid it, jumping up to the high ceiling.

"Mother Lamb!" A Splicer shrieked as he ran in.

Sofia turned to him, an eyebrow raised in question. "What is it?" She asked.

"Augustus Sinclair...he's in Persephone!" He panted.

Simon watched over the scene, watching as Mother Lamb nodded to her follower, dismissed him, and went back to writing. Not to long after the door closed, it opened once more, a Little Sister walking in.

"Attention!" Sofia said over the intercom.

Her words echoed throughout the whole correction facility, but Simon's main attention was upon the Little Sister that wondered around, picking up stacks of money that he hadn't noticed there before. Finally, she pulled the switch to the isolation cells not to far from the office. Just what was she doing?

He shook his head and began climbing down, heading for the Forgotten room where Mother Lamb had stashed the unwanted.

The unneeded.

* * *

"God-damn-this-**_ceiling!_**"

I screamed as I pounded on the only moveable ceiling tile. Granted, it would only move an inch a punch, but I had to try.

"Um, what if they hear you?" A smaller, weaker one asked.

"Then what are they going to do? They can't get in..." I mumbled, climbing off the chair.

In defeat, I sat on it, looking over my batch of misfits and outcasts. Their faces were torn and trashed, dirty from the dust that collected in mere seconds. Even now, as I sat here, I could feel it coming over me as well.

The sound of rubble falling from the tile didn't truthfully catch my attention at the time. What did was Timothy's small, soft hand patting my knee. "You tried. And that's all we wanted." He said.

I smiled down at him and held him close, weaving my thin fingers through his pitch black hair. Opening my mouth to say something, I quickly shut it, the ceiling falling behind me. I jumped up and pushed the nine year old behind me, ready to strike at the intruder.

All I could see as a head pop down from the hole, the intruder's hair falling down.

The intruder's blonde hair...

"Let's go everybody!"

* * *

**A/N: Blonde hair...hmmm...I wonder who it might be. Thank you for your time. - ADAM**


	12. Waiting

**A/N: Here it is guys. The last chapter. This thing took me forever to write. Anyway, there will be cosplay pictures soon of Molly and(if I gather enough courage to)Simon on my facebook. This will not be my only Bioshock fanfic, I'll write more on Simon and Molly. And once Bioshock Infinite comes out, who knows how horribly I'll ruin it with my fics. So, um, yeah. The link to everything is on my profile, contact me anytime if you have a request on a story, picture, cosplay photo, video, anything. And, uh, enjoy. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

I smiled slightly as I looked up at Simon. Truthfully, it was really good to see his old self again. The Simon I grew up with, the one that had grown to love.

One by one, I handed him the Little Brothers, smiling even more as I lifted Timothy up to him. Finally he was going to see the glory of the surface, feel the sun on his face, the wind in his hair.

When I climbed out, we plugged the entrance up and ran, going right for the only life boat I could remember seeing. Augustus Sinclair's boat. Which, thankfully, wasn't to far from where we were.

"We have to hurry!" Simon said as we turned the corner. "Mother Lamb set up bombs! This whole place will sink!"

This news only made the boys run faster, screaming as they did. I almost smirked at the sight. When I was little, I always felt like I ran faster when I was scared then when I wasn't. And now that I watch them, tails between their legs, I realized it was true. As we rounded the corner, their fear only grew. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the nearest weapon, bashing the heads of Splicers as I ran in front of the group.

When we had finally gotten up to the life boat, the place was quiet. I sigh in relief that there was nobody in here.

"We need to get them into the boat."

"But how? It's underwater."

I clapped as Simon said this, smiling up at him. "Congratulations! You get a gold star for observation!"

This caused him to smile and look away, clearly embarrassed. "I don't think now is the time, Molly."

Nodding in agreement, I looked the glass over. A smile crept onto my face and I turned to him.

"Aren't you Brothers made just like us Sisters? Practically indestructible?"

Simon nodded, thinking it over. The two of us exchanged looks before he finally realized to what I was getting at. When he did, a smirk slimed itself onto his face, mimicking me. "We hide them in there so the Sisters don't see?"

The Sisters? Others were coming down here? Apparently, my face seemed to ask my question for me. He nodded. "I overheard Mother Lamb and her daughter, Eleanor fighting. She's going to be down here with her Daddy and Sisters to leave. We need to hide them so they aren't found."

I nodded back. While he was doing that, I would be going up to stop the bombs. Perfect plan. As the wheels in my head turned and the adrenaline pumped through my veins, I leaned down and hugged Timothy tightly. There was a chance that I wouldn't make it. And if I didn't, this was the last thing I wanted. A hug, a true joyous hug from my little brother. The one I had lost so long ago. With a smile on his face, he stood on his toes and hugged me just as tight. The warmth between us grew and I smiled, trying to keep the tears back that stung my eyes. Even though he was my brother, I could never tell him I was his sister. I want our meeting to be special, not our finally goodbyes.

And I wouldn't want him to know how much of a freak, a monster his only living relative was.

When we let each other go, I moved his hair out of his face. "You be good for Simon..." I told him and stood up straight, walking away from the group.

"W-wait!" I heard Timothy call out.

"Molly, where are you going?" Simon demanded.

I turned to them and smiled. "I'm going to go find those bombs and stop them. Now get into the life boat before the great Daughter of the People shows up."

They all stood there for a moment, seemingly hoping that I would run into their arms, crying and saying that I would stay. But when the event they were praying for didn't happen, they put their heads down in sorrow and made their way to the boat.

Truthfully, I didn't want to do this. I wanted to go with them. But if I did, those bombs would go off and force the small amount of people still sane to drown. If I was leaving Rapture, I was going to do it a hero, not a monster. So, with my head held high, I began searching for a Big Sister suit. As I checked one wing, I felt my stomach turn and toss. I had only been to the Southern part of Rapture once when I was small and, seeing it now, I'm glad I didn't come down here a lot before.

'Mother' Lamb had seem to have kept all of the new Sisters down here instead of Little Wonders like the ones before them. And it seemed all the more disturbing.

Cribs lay everywhere, each had blood stained on the mattresses. I was certain it came from the cribs' owners by the way it looked. Teddy bears were scattered with crayons and candles. It seems that some never wanted to leave the place where they were 'born'. With a deep sigh, I put my head down and made my way to the infirmary, trying to hide from security cameras the whole way. When I finally walked in, thankfully there was a dead Big Sister all clothed and laying in the middle of the floor. I ran over and began stripping her of the armor, putting it on myself as each piece came off. When I took the helmet, I shook my head at the sight of her face.

I knew this girl, long ago. We used to play together when we were small.

There isn't much I remember about her. I do remember that I was always jealous about her perfect blue eyes and angel like blonde hair. She was the prettiest out of all of us. Her and only a few others had blonde hair, but she was the only one with the blue eyes. I giggled as I slipped the helmet on, remembering how I would get so mad that she flaunted her features so much.

All I had was this stupid, depressing black hair and grimy, seaweed green eyes.

With the pieces of the suit on, I made my way out, tripping over something as I did. I fell against a desk and watched as the lights turned on, x-rays of small legs showing broken bones. My elbow hit the audio diary which sat perfectly on the desk and I jumped as it spiraled on, a man's voice speaking.

**_"Now, one of the girls managed to dart past the nurse today and throw herself over the railing in the lobby. Not certain if she was trying to end her own life or... or merely escape. But either way, her legs had healed by the time I managed to get down to the first floor where she lay. Now, without proper setting, the rapid healing process had fused her bones back together at odd angles. We had to re-break and set them almost a dozen times each due to the small window of viability. Now, those children may be immortal, but I can verify, they feel pain. Advising Doctor Lamb on higher doses of sedatives to keep this from happening again."_**

I scuffed at the diary and continued walking.

"Oh yeah, dead guy. We feel pain..." I said as I exited the room.

* * *

He sat amongst them, looking them all over with a smile.

Simon had always loved the surface. The idea of the sun and changes in weather fascinated him. Back when he first started following under Mother Lamb, he would dream about escaping to the surface during the day just as Molly had done. But, of course, he would be caught. He couldn't risk his position in the Family back then.

Now, though, he couldn't wait to be out of the place he called home for so long. The city that he was born in and raised.

A smile danced upon his face as he waited for Molly to return back, his eyes fixated on his feet. That is, until the sound of the door opening entered his ears. Looking up, he noticed Timothy climbing out, rushing to where Molly had disappeared to.

"Timmy!" He called out and looked at the other boys.

"Stay here! Keep each other hidden!"

And with that, he was off, running as fast as he could after the young boy.

* * *

If I were a set of bombs planning to sink a city into the depths of the ocean, where would I be?

This question replayed in my head countless times. The sounds of fighting started ripping through though, making me look over at the source. To my 'enjoyment', there was the Daughter of the People herself fighting alongside her father.

One might ask why I hated this woman so much. And my answer would be different from hers. She would respond with a series of 'I don't know' and 'I never did anything to her'. I remember better then she does. When we were small, my mother and father brought me down to Pauper's Drop to visit my uncle and aunt. While we were there, I met her. Her aunt and my aunt were apparently the best of friends and thought we would be the same.

But Eleanor always got me in trouble, always seemed to hate me.

Her Aunt Gracie told my Aunt Jennifer that she was going through a rough time and didn't mean any harm. I forgive her, to an extent.

"Molly!" I heard.

I whipped around so hard I could have sworn I was given whiplash. But that wasn't the thing I was focused on at the moment. My entire being was focused on Timothy who, with Simon right behind him, ran up to me.

"I want to help!"

I glared down and screeched at him. "Get back to the life boat!" I ordered.

Amongst our fighting, two gunshots were shot out. I didn't pay attention at the time, thinking that it was part of the fighting. But now, as I floated in the water that had filled the room in mere seconds, I realized I should have been paying attention. Full attention.

Timothy float not to far from me, his cheeks puffed out as if they were his air tanks. I held him close and swam up to the top, hoping there was some air left. When there was, I quickly unhinged my helmet from my head and placed it on his, strapping the air tanks onto his back as fast as I could. Simon swam up and surfaced behind him.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

I looked at him calmly. "Simon. I want you to get Tim out of here, okay? Protect him with your life."

"But, Molly-" He began to say.

Swiftly, I pulled him close and pecked his lips onto mine, holding it for as long as I could. When I pulled away, I smiled up at his wonderful blue eyes...his perfect blonde hair. Normally, I hated these traits but right now, I need to put my hate aside for something even stronger.

"For me...please."

My last spoken words.

The water completely filled up the room, leaving no air for me to breathe. I watched as Simon stared into my eyes, pulling his helmet on. The water leaked from it as the air escaped inside. To my surprise, he held me close and tight, a final goodbye. When he pulled away, he grabbed Timothy and swam off, heading toward the outside.

My eyes closed as I leaned back, allowing the water into my lungs. It stung at first, but once I retreated into my memories, it wasn't as bad.

The first memory that flooded into my head was the first day I met Simon. All of the Little Brothers seemed nervous to see us that day and played by themselves, in their own groups. I remember smiling and walking up to the poor boy, asking if he wanted to play with me...

_"Let's draw!" He said._

_That evening, I forgot about the pain that usually ached my body. I was at my happiest, sitting there and drawing on the walls and floors. And, of course, we didn't get in trouble._

_"What's your name?" I asked, my face almost pressed up against the wall as I tried to draw the jellyfish I had seen the other day._

_"Simon. What's your name?" He asked. He seemed a little hesitant at first. Very timid. If I bumped into him, he would jump and suddenly go into a state of full on fear. But, I simply smiled and would try to calm him down the best I could._

_"Molly." I said almost proudly. He smiled at me as I smiled at him._

_When it was time to head to bed, Simon looked at me and stuck out his hand, his pinky straight out._

_"Friends forever?" He asked. I smiled and took my pinky and wrapped it around his._

_"Forever."_

* * *

_"When the doctors come at night, they tell me I was born for something special." Simon said. "They said what I'm going to be is going to change Rapture forever."_

_"And what ARE you going to be, Simon?"_

_He shrugged and looked off into space, gathering his thoughts._

_"They haven't told me yet. They said we are all part of something special. Even you, Molly."_

_I jumped but smiled anyway. Me? Part of something special? I must have been the luckiest little girl ever. Simon smiled back._

_"You're special, Molly." I hugged him as he said this and he hugged back._

_"You're special too, Simon."_

_We sat like this for a while until he finally spoke up with a gasp and pushed me aside, grinning like a mad man. "Have you met Mr. Bubbles yet?!"_

_I blinked and stared at him. Mr. Bubbles? The only people I've known to have to call mister is male teachers and so far, there have been no teachers here._

_"Mr. Bubbles?" He nodded happily. "He's a hero! Like Superman!"_

_I giggled. "Silly, Superman isn't real."_

_Simon pouted and crossed his arms. "He is too! And Mr. Bubbles is just like him! Papa Suchong says he'll protect us."_

* * *

_"Hi Molly!" He said happily, obviously holding something behind his back. He had a huge smile on his face like he always did when he was excited. Ever since that day, he had been more open, more social. At times it made me worry, but I shook it off as him growing up._

_I smiled back. "Hi Simon. What's behind your back?" I asked and leaned forward with Mr. B to try and get a better look._

_Simon smiled and turned his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh, come on. Please?" I begged, crawling out of his lap and on my knees. Simon looked down at me and went on his knees as well and pulled out a doll._

_It was poorly made but I smiled anyway. The body itself was red and the hair was brown. It wore a white shirt and black shorts, just like Simon did. But it was missing his black vest. He wore a black vest now over his shirt. Until I'm scared and I see the grim reality of this world. But, it looked like him all the same._

_"It's a good luck charm! Of me. So that even when Mr. Bubbles isn't there, I'll always be protecting you."_

_I smiled happily and hugged him. "Thank you, Simon! I love it!"_

* * *

_"It's a party, just for you, Molly! Mr. Cohen helped me plan it for you! Don't you like it?"_

_All I did was stare as he danced around to the music that was playing in his own head. What happened to him?_

_"They didn't want to come at first, but I made 'em." He smiled and began walking over to me. "Happy birthday, Molly."_

* * *

_"Simon." I whispered, my voice firm but calm._

_He shook his head. "Molly, I can't..." He said, his body shaking._

_"You need to." I smiled, closing my eyes once more. "There's nothing more for me here. Just keeping me alive is a waste of air and money."_

_"Then I must be a fool."_

* * *

_"Goodbye, Molly. I've always cared for you."_

* * *

"Bye...Simon..." I mumbled with a smile. Before I closed my eyes, I watched as my vision turned black.

* * *

Simon stared sadly out the window and over the water as the sun began to rise.

_"Friends forever?"_

_"Forever."_

The memory almost stung him. Molly had promised him forever.

But, at least, he kept his promise.

The door to his bedroom opened slowly as the young Timothy walked in, still half asleep with crusties in his eyes. "Simon?" He asked, causing the older boy to turn around.

He forced a smile as he turned to face him. "Hey bud. You hungry?"

The young boy nodded, smiling slightly. "Eggs and bacon?"

The other nodded back. "Yes. I'll be right down." He said and turned back to the window, his smile disappearing.

Ever since they reached the surface, Simon wanted a house close to the sea. 'Just in case measures' he always said. But it's been so long, two years to be exact since the complete fall of Rapture.

Still, he stayed by the sea. Almost waiting for the black haired, green eyed young adult to walk along the beach.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support and love! I love you all! - ADAM**


	13. Happily Ever After (alternate ending)

**A/N: Just because I feel like I should. That and I can't let this story go. It's my first baby! Anyway, I've come across tumblr and started thinking if I should do a Ask Molly account. I don't know. Who thinks I should?**

* * *

I smiled slightly as I looked up at Simon. Truthfully, it was really good to see his old self again. The Simon I grew up with, the one that had grown to love.

One by one, I handed him the Little Brothers, smiling even more as I lifted Timothy up to him. Finally he was going to see the glory of the surface, feel the sun on his face, the wind in his hair.

When I climbed out, we plugged the entrance up and ran, going right for the only life boat I could remember seeing. Augustus Sinclair's boat. Which, thankfully, wasn't to far from where we were.

"We have to hurry!" Simon said as we turned the corner. "Mother Lamb set up bombs! This whole place will sink!"

This news only made the boys run faster, screaming as they did. I almost smirked at the sight. When I was little, I always felt like I ran faster when I was scared then when I wasn't. And now that I watch them, tails between their legs, I realized it was true. As we rounded the corner, their fear only grew. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the nearest weapon, bashing the heads of Splicers as I ran in front of the group.

When we had finally gotten up to the life boat, the place was quiet. I sigh in relief that there was nobody in here.

"We need to get them into the boat."

"But how? It's underwater."

I clapped as Simon said this, smiling up at him. "Congratulations! You get a gold star for observation!"

This caused him to smile and look away, clearly embarrassed. "I don't think now is the time, Molly."

Nodding in agreement, I looked the glass over. A smile crept onto my face and I turned to him.

"Aren't you Brothers made just like us Sisters? Practically indestructible?"

Simon nodded, thinking it over. The two of us exchanged looks before he finally realized to what I was getting at. When he did, a smirk slimed itself onto his face, mimicking me. "We hide them in there so the Sisters don't see?"

The Sisters? Others were coming down here? Apparently, my face seemed to ask my question for me. He nodded. "I overheard Mother Lamb and her daughter, Eleanor fighting. She's going to be down here with her Daddy and Sisters to leave. We need to hide them so they aren't found."

I nodded back. While he was doing that, I would be going up to stop the bombs. Perfect plan. As the wheels in my head turned and the adrenaline pumped through my veins, I leaned down and hugged Timothy tightly. There was a chance that I wouldn't make it. And if I didn't, this was the last thing I wanted. A hug, a true joyous hug from my little brother. The one I had lost so long ago. With a smile on his face, he stood on his toes and hugged me just as tight. The warmth between us grew and I smiled, trying to keep the tears back that stung my eyes. Even though he was my brother, I could never tell him I was his sister. I want our meeting to be special, not our finally goodbyes.

And I wouldn't want him to know how much of a freak, a monster his only living relative was.

When we let each other go, I moved his hair out of his face. "You be good for Simon..." I told him and stood up straight, walking away from the group.

"W-wait!" I heard Timothy call out.

"Molly, where are you going?" Simon demanded.

I turned to them and smiled. "I'm going to go find those bombs and stop them. Now get into the life boat before the great Daughter of the People shows up."

They all stood there for a moment, seemingly hoping that I would run into their arms, crying and saying that I would stay. But when the event they were praying for didn't happen, they put their heads down in sorrow and made their way to the boat.

Truthfully, I didn't want to do this. I wanted to go with them. But if I did, those bombs would go off and force the small amount of people still sane to drown. If I was leaving Rapture, I was going to do it a hero, not a monster. So, with my head held high, I began searching for a Big Sister suit. As I checked one wing, I felt my stomach turn and toss. I had only been to the Southern part of Rapture once when I was small and, seeing it now, I'm glad I didn't come down here a lot before.

'Mother' Lamb had seem to have kept all of the new Sisters down here instead of Little Wonders like the ones before them. And it seemed all the more disturbing.

Cribs lay everywhere, each had blood stained on the mattresses. I was certain it came from the cribs' owners by the way it looked. Teddy bears were scattered with crayons and candles. It seems that some never wanted to leave the place where they were 'born'. With a deep sigh, I put my head down and made my way to the infirmary, trying to hide from security cameras the whole way. When I finally walked in, thankfully there was a dead Big Sister all clothed and laying in the middle of the floor. I ran over and began stripping her of the armor, putting it on myself as each piece came off. When I took the helmet, I shook my head at the sight of her face.

I knew this girl, long ago. We used to play together when we were small.

There isn't much I remember about her. I do remember that I was always jealous about her perfect blue eyes and angel like blonde hair. She was the prettiest out of all of us. Her and only a few others had blonde hair, but she was the only one with the blue eyes. I giggled as I slipped the helmet on, remembering how I would get so mad that she flaunted her features so much.

All I had was this stupid, depressing black hair and grimy, seaweed green eyes.

With the pieces of the suit on, I made my way out, tripping over something as I did. I fell against a desk and watched as the lights turned on, x-rays of small legs showing broken bones. My elbow hit the audio diary which sat perfectly on the desk and I jumped as it spiraled on, a man's voice speaking.

**_"Now, one of the girls managed to dart past the nurse today and throw herself over the railing in the lobby. Not certain if she was trying to end her own life or... or merely escape. But either way, her legs had healed by the time I managed to get down to the first floor where she lay. Now, without proper setting, the rapid healing process had fused her bones back together at odd angles. We had to re-break and set them almost a dozen times each due to the small window of viability. Now, those children may be immortal, but I can verify, they feel pain. Advising Doctor Lamb on higher doses of sedatives to keep this from happening again."_**

I scuffed at the diary and continued walking.

"Oh yeah, dead guy. We feel pain..." I said as I exited the room.

* * *

He sat amongst them, looking them all over with a smile.

Simon had always loved the surface. The idea of the sun and changes in weather fascinated him. Back when he first started following under Mother Lamb, he would dream about escaping to the surface during the day just as Molly had done. But, of course, he would be caught. He couldn't risk his position in the Family back then.

Now, though, he couldn't wait to be out of the place he called home for so long. The city that he was born in and raised.

A smile danced upon his face as he waited for Molly to return back, his eyes fixated on his feet. That is, until the sound of the door opening entered his ears. Looking up, he noticed Timothy climbing out, rushing to where Molly had disappeared to.

"Timmy!" He called out and looked at the other boys.

"Stay here! Keep each other hidden!"

And with that, he was off, running as fast as he could after the young boy.

* * *

If I were a set of bombs planning to sink a city into the depths of the ocean, where would I be?

This question replayed in my head countless times. The sounds of fighting started ripping through though, making me look over at the source. To my 'enjoyment', there was the Daughter of the People herself fighting alongside her father.

One might ask why I hated this woman so much. And my answer would be different from hers. She would respond with a series of 'I don't know' and 'I never did anything to her'. I remember better then she does. When we were small, my mother and father brought me down to Pauper's Drop to visit my uncle and aunt. While we were there, I met her. Her aunt and my aunt were apparently the best of friends and thought we would be the same.

But Eleanor always got me in trouble, always seemed to hate me.

Her Aunt Gracie told my Aunt Jennifer that she was going through a rough time and didn't mean any harm. I forgive her, to an extent.

"Molly!" I heard.

I whipped around so hard I could have sworn I was given whiplash. But that wasn't the thing I was focused on at the moment. My entire being was focused on Timothy who, with Simon right behind him, ran up to me.

"I want to help!"

I glared down and screeched at him. "Get back to the life boat!" I ordered.

Amongst our fighting, two gunshots were shot out. I didn't pay attention at the time, thinking that it was part of the fighting. But now, as I floated in the water that had filled the room in mere seconds, I realized I should have been paying attention. Full attention.

Timothy float not to far from me, his cheeks puffed out as if they were his air tanks. I held him close and swam up to the top, hoping there was some air left. When there was, I quickly unhinged my helmet from my head and placed it on his, strapping the air tanks onto his back as fast as I could. Simon swam up and surfaced behind him.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

I looked at him calmly. "Simon. I want you to get Tim out of here, okay? Protect him with your life."

Simon shook his head, looking at me as if I was mentally insane. I smiled softly at him, my eyes begging for him to do this one last thing for me. But, in return, his eyes bore into mine sharply as he grabbed me and Timothy, diving down and outside through a hole. I held my breath as best I could, trying my hardest to ignore the crushing pain on my lungs. Seconds before we surfaced, I couldn't take it anymore and let it go, gasping for air when we finally reached it.

The cheering of the children weren't all to far away as we climbed up the small island that served as an entrance to our once precious home. Wonderful rays of heat hit us as we waved over at the other children, the sun acting like a giant flash light.

I smiled as I patted the head of my younger brother and held the hand of the greatest friend I've ever known.

* * *

Over the years, I had grown to love the sun. Love it's heat, light, and over all existence. And, I do. No matter what, I will always love that big ball of light. But, there are times where I wish it would shut off for at least five more minutes.

"_Mooollllyyy…_"

"Go **away**, Tim." I mumbled, turning over as I tried to flitter off the sleep.

"But Molly, you're going to be late for work!"

The sun is my best friend everyday, no matter the amount of mumbling I do in the morning.

Lazily, I slipped out of bed and into my house coat, walking down the stairs to where the wonderfully early Simon stood, drinking his coffee. He smiled at me as I walked over, handing me a cup.

"Good morning, princess." He said, pulling his hand through my tangled mess of hair.

I shot him a sleepy glare as I held my mug, my murky green eyes staring into his lovely sky blue ponds. "Shush you."

He chuckled and bent down, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. Giggling, I leaned up and returned to gift, the sounds and groans of our gross PDA coming from Timothy. Which, caused us to laugh more.

Two years ago, laughing was nothing more then a nostalgic memory. But now, I catch myself laughing two, even four times a day and counting. Even more so, I find it hard to believe that this was only a dream. Living happily on the surface with my baby brother and the father of my child.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Molly is carrying Simon's kid. Two hooked up and got married. SURFACE BABIES. Thank you for everything guys! Leave Comments! I love you all! - ADAM**


End file.
